How I Died
by Zaviera Zalkowsky
Summary: We never thought it would end like this. We thought it would be a normal fight. We'd go home and sleep to see another day. That night though it poured, and the rain washed away the pain and hate that had cursed us that night.


"Just shut up! You don't know how I feel! Why are you always ragging to me about one thing or another?! I dun' fucking care!" The loud male voiced echoed through the small apartment. It was obvious the voice came in anger; someone had been pushing the owners buttons a bit too much. The owner of the voice was a well toned teen with blonde hair and blue eyes. He wore a layered red and white tank and loose olive pants with chains around his neck and looping off his belt loops. A studded cuff around one wrist and a black beanie with a skull decal completed his look. Before him were two adults with the similar hair and eyes, but otherwise nothing else made them look like the young boy in front of them. The couple sat in chairs before a table, looking up at their son, who had pushed his chair away from the table, standing up angerily.

"Daisukenojo-kun! Please! We are trying to think of what is best for you. You are acting childish. Your marks are low! What do you plan on doing next year?!" The woman, the mother snapped back at the boy, obviously irked that her son was acting rude towards her. The father stared at him with an icy glare, silent and brooding. He too had a boke to pick with the young man.

"It doesn't matter! I'm through with yer bullshit! Leave me alone!"

The arguing continued and a young girl peeked out into the kitchen from an adjoining darkened hallway. She was small and petite with short blonde hair and blue eyes, the same as the rest of her family. She wore a long, baggy salmon coloured shirt with a heart skull decal and white overalls that had the suspenders hanging loose around her thighs. On her head was also a black beanie with a skull pin and on her neck was a goldy brass chain and bell shaped charm. She watched as her mother, father and older brother duked it out before returning to her bedroom, the one that had the sign on it saying Rhyme.

The girl, Rhyme, sat down on her bed and sighed before plopping down on it thoughtlessly. Ever since Beat was a child he never really excelled in school. He was just one of those people that never seemed to grasp an understanding to those kind of things. He had other talents though, his parents just failed to see them. Instead they focused on that bad. Since next year he was going to start high school they were extra hard on him. They wanted him to get into a good high school. . . but at this rate. . .

Rhyme sighed again and rolled over to look at her wall, the same wall she had been looking at since she was a kid. It was painted a light pink, a colour she chose when she was a child. She still liked it of course, it was a colour that made her smile, but at the same time she felt like that colour didn't reflect her anymore.

The loud fighting stopped and Rhyme could hear her brother stomping off to his room, the moon across from hers. She perked her head, listening as he made his way down the hall, opening his door, entering and then slamming it shut loudly. They always fought it seemed. Rhyme pushed herself off her bed before making her way to her door. She would have to talk to her brother. No matter how mad he got, she was always able to calm him down somehow. But before she could even open her door she heard Beat's open on the other side before her brother moved down the hallway. "I'm leavin'."

Wait, what?

Rhyme flung herself across the rest of her room and flung her door open. "BEAT!" He didn't even turn to look at her as he left through the door, his parents yelling at him as he left.

She panicked, pulling out a pair of runners from under her bed and slipping them on before she even reached the doorway. Speeding out the door, Rhyme had to keep one hand on her head to prevent her beanie from flying off. She looked to her left and saw her brother, already far ahead as he sped away on his skateboard. Without even hesitating, Rhyme flew after him, running as fast as she could. She could hear her parents now yelling to her too, but Rhyme didn't stop, instead she urged her legs to run faster. When they got home they were going to be in big shit, she realized that.

The streets were quiet tonight as Rhyme desperately tried to catch up with Beat, her feet thumping hard on the concrete. Clouds overhead were rumbling and dark, signaling a later storm. He was going faster then her obviously, but when he reached a underpass. He skidded to a stop and flipped his skateboard up, stopping and staring stright ahead at nothing. Rhyme saw this and used her last bit of energy to burst her speed, yelling hoarsely, "BEAT!"

He spun around, a loof of surprise on his face, "Rhyme?!" His astonishment switched to anger very quickly as he pointed violently towards home. "Go back home Rhyme. Leave me alone."

Rhyme caught up fully now, her breathing hard in her chest. How long had she been chasing him? She was tired, sweaty and sore. . . no way was she not going to go home without Beat. She leaned foward a bit, putting her hands on her knees as she tried to catch her breath. "No. . . Beat, I want to stay with you."

"No, go home Rhyme." His voice was quiet now, icy. It was no longer the mad Beat that had emerged, it was a Beat that had never acted like this towards Rhyme, and she was taken aback for a moment before she stood up straight, looking him in his blue eyes with her matching ones. Why was he so cold to her all of a sudden?! She was offended as she spat out at him, "What is wrong with you Beat?! It's practically midnight and your skating around after having a fight with mom and dad! You think you're better?! Do you think they don't love you?! All they want to do is see you succeed Beat! Can't you see that?!"

He grew tense, as if taken back by this other side of Rhyme as well. He quickly lashed out to her as well. "Shut up! You're just saying that because mom and dad love you! You're their perfect lil' girl, ain'tcha?! You have marks, you have dreams, you have a goal in life! I don't! You don't understand Rhyme, so don't try pretending you do!" A car zoomed by, blinding them with the lights for a minute but Rhyme responded, "You don't get it! They want to see you get a goal!"

Rhyme looked like she was about to cry as she turned on her heel and started running away, "You're so stupid Beat!"

Beat recoiled, obviously the words had hit him hard. His sister, the one he loved for and cared for said that about him. Now he was the one that wanted to cry as he watched Rhyme start running away. What did he do? Obviously he failed as an older brother. . . if he was a better one Rhyme would never had something so nasty.

He felt his legs jerk and suddenly he was chasing after her. He had to apologize. He just had to. "Rhyme!"

The girl stopped and turned to look at him as he got closer and closer, but that was when Beat noticed a car zooming towards her. His heart stopped in his chest as it came closer and closer, Rhyme not noticing she had stopped in the middle of the road. "NO!" His jumped, grabbing the girl and pulling her into an embrace and trying to push her out of the way of the car, but it was too late. The sound of cracking bones filled their ears as the duo flew into the air and landing on the ground with a large thud. The blood pounded loud in Beat's ears as he landed hard, feeling his body react in pain. He felt awkward, his body in a shape it shouldn't have been. Rhyme landed beside him in a hard crack too.

He turned his head slowly and looked at her. Blood was dripping down her head and out of her mouth, her legs and arms twisted in ways they shouldn't have bended. He twitched his fingers before moving his pained arm towards her, "Rhyme?" She moved and turned her head fully towards him, opening her eyes. Almost in slow motion she blinked her eyes a few times staring at him. A small, awkward smile seemed to spread across her face as she laughed a bubbly red laugh that brought more blood to dribble out of her mouth. "Beat. . . you look like a mess."

Beat could feel tears from his eyes, the combonation of the pain and seeing his sister looking like that. "Now isn't the time to joke Rhyme. . ." Why was she always like that? So happy and full of life? A drop of water hit his face and suddenly they were being pelted by millions of water droplets. Rhyme laughed again a smile on her face as the man who was driving the car approached them, cell phone in hand, talking to the police. "When it rains, it pours. . . huh Beat?"

He was crying now, his body in pain. He could feel warm wet on him and he knew he was bleeding too. "Don't say that Rhyme. We are gonna go to the hospital and be stuck there for a few days. We'll get out though. Get out and live happily. You'll be a teacher, or a writer. . . and I'll continue being a failure." Even he grinned at that though. His head felt light. Beat felt like he was floating. He knew the truth. . . he wanted to lie to Rhyme. Make her feel better.

She was crying too, not hiding her sobs as she stared up at the grey sky. "If I knew it was going to end like this I would have given up a long time ago." Rhyme wailed and shook her head before turning to look at Beat again, tears streaming down her face. She was losing her thoughts, everything was a blur. It was over soon. . . all over. She stopped her sobs the best she could and smiled, reaching out her hand to touch Beat's. "I love you Beat."

He shook his head and screamed the best he could at her, "No, Rhyme. . . don't go." She smiled and her eyes fell closed, the man now freaking out as he looked at Beat. "Don't worry, an ambulance is coming soon. Hang in there."

Beat tightly shut his eyes as his tears became lost in the rain that poured on him and now Rhyme's lifeless body. "I. . . love you too Rhyme." Soon though his tense muscles became relaxed and his thoughts blurring into darkness.

The ambulances came too late.


End file.
